gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Star Falco/Made in "SF"
Página de Star Falco donde se recopilan las tareas que el usuario actualmente realiza y los trabajos que ha hecho en este wiki. Artículos creados Archivo 2011 Artículos creados *1 de marzo: Puente Bahía Dukes (CW) *1 de marzo: Puente Northwood (CW) *2 de marzo: Diego (VCS) *3 de marzo: Humphries *4 de marzo: Betas de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *4 de marzo: Avión (VCS) *4 de marzo: Ambassador *5 de marzo: Centro Financiero *5 de marzo: Jonas Ackerman *6 de marzo: Controles de Grand Theft Auto Advance *6 de marzo: Soborno de armas *7 de marzo: Nicholas Storage *7 de marzo: Tiendas para robar de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *8 de marzo: Private Parts *9 de marzo: Private Places *9 de marzo: The Specialist *9 de marzo: Duane DeVane *9 de marzo: Lou Bricant *10 de marzo: Morgan August *10 de marzo: José (VCS) *12 de marzo: Pizza In Da House *12 de marzo: Aparcador *12 de marzo: TriColStar Ultra *13 de marzo: Carreras callejeras de Staunton Island *13 de marzo: Ataque en la playa *13 de marzo: Red Army Surplus *15 de marzo: Marcador azul *15 de marzo: Bahía Chica *15 de marzo: Asesinatos cometidos por Mike *15 de marzo: Calor en la carretera *15 de marzo: Carrera en el muelle *15 de marzo: Jonrón *15 de marzo: Rabo de cometa *16 de marzo: Apartamento de Forbes *16 de marzo: Masacres de Grand Theft Auto Advance *17 de marzo: Misiones exclusivas *17 de marzo: Agente Alman *18 de marzo: Almacén de Chan *19 de marzo: Flotsam *19 de marzo: Pizza Cake *19 de marzo: Laboratorio J *20 de marzo: Shiroto *20 de marzo: Sunnyside *20 de marzo: Out for Revenge *21 de marzo: ¡Lección! *23 de marzo: Desalinizadora de Liberty City *24 de marzo: Sra. Lee *25 de marzo: Learjet *25 de marzo: Guardia costera de Liberty City *26 de marzo: Hotel Castle Gardens *27 de marzo: Barraca de Jerry Martínez *27 de marzo: Barraca principal *28 de marzo: Yakuza de Asuka *28 de marzo: Visor de secuencias *29 de marzo: Prueba de control de helicóptero de Vice Point *30 de marzo: El Peluquero Feliz *1 de abril: Proveedor de Heston *1 de abril: Piñata *7 de abril: Decisiones de Grand Theft Auto Advance *14 de abril: Training Mission *16 de abril: Contacto de Heston *17 de abril: Asesinatos cometidos por Huang Lee *18 de abril: Terminal V.I.P. *18 de abril: Terminal C *20 de abril: City Bank *9 de mayo: Contrarrelojes de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *11 de mayo: Clintz Bar *13 de mayo: Miamta Cinema *13 de mayo: Le Singe d'Arbre *15 de mayo: Guano's Cafe *18 de mayo: Van Khoff On The Beach *19 de mayo: Cock Lovers *19 de mayo: Kith and Skin Club *23 de mayo: Lionel Makepeace *23 de mayo: Special Fried Vice *26 de mayo: PÖNS *30 de mayo: Atlantic Heights *30 de mayo: Richman (GTA) *1 de junio: Chinatown (GTA) *2 de junio: Casino Leone *3 de junio: Pucheros *8 de junio: Apartamento de Mickey Hamfists *11 de junio: T&A Men *17 de junio: Edificio Rockstar *22 de junio: Betas de Grand Theft Auto Advance *22 de junio: Page 3 Bookstore *22 de junio: Bolero's Restaurant *23 de junio: Barber Black Sheep *23 de junio: 1932 *24 de junio: Middle Park Oeste (CW) *28 de junio: Liquor Charlies Bar 'n' Grill *3 de julio: Karmageddon (misión secundaria) *3 de noviembre: Secondhand Circuitry *3 de noviembre: Russell Hotel *26 de diciembre: Casa de Black Lightman *29 de diciembre: ¡Masacre en Los Grandes Almacenes! *29 de diciembre: ¡A Aplastar Coches de Policía! *29 de diciembre: ¡Muerte al Pistolero! *31 de diciembre: ¡Conversión Krishna! Diálogos *23 de marzo: Diálogos:Un soplón del copón (Diálogo destacado) *26 de marzo: Diálogos:Subiendo como la espuma (Diálogo destacado) *5 de abril: Diálogos:Dinero gratis *12 de abril: Diálogos:Saltar y botar *14 de abril: Diálogos:Todo va de culo *15 de abril: Diálogos: Unos muertos muy vivos (Diálogo destacado) *22 de junio: Diálogos:"Kill Phil" *24 de junio: Diálogos:Rodando en coche *4 de noviembre: Diálogos:Poca evidencia *28 de diciembre: Diálogos:Contra-Banned Wikipedia/Vida real *29 de marzo: Szechuan *19 de abril: Macao *20 de abril: A Dark March *8 de mayo: Vice Squad *25 de mayo: Aruba *27 de mayo: Palermo *28 de mayo: Islas Caimán Reescrituras *4 de marzo: La audición (Misión destacada) *13 de marzo: Playa de Hove (CW) *24 de marzo: Un soplón del copón *26 de marzo: Subiendo como la espuma (Misión destacada) *26 de marzo: ¡Chorizando a los Cholos! *8 de abril: Zhou Ming *10 de abril: Apuesta subida (Misión destacada) *16 de abril: Unos muertos muy vivos (Misión destacada) *16 de mayo: Poción mágica (2º lugar en los concursos de mayo) *18 de mayo: Salvatore's Salvation *30 de mayo: Calm Before the Storm (Misión destacada) *30 de mayo: A Walk in the Park *2 de junio: Love on the Rocks (Misión destacada) *3 de junio: Dead Reckoning *4 de junio: Mira al pajarito (Misión destacada) *4 de junio: Morgue Party Resurrection *9 de junio: Jerry Martínez (Artículo destacado) *10 de junio: Autocidio (2º lugar en los concursos de junio) *11 de junio: Purple Haze (Misión destacada) *12 de junio: Slacker *21 de junio: Mete cizaña *26 de junio: Havana, buenos tiempos *30 de junio: Blow up Dolls *3 de julio: ¿Donde queda el burdel? *3 de julio: Embargo a lo largo *15 de julio: Adiós a las armas *10 de septiembre: The Shoreside Redemption *28 de diciembre: Almacén de Aspatria Dos o más usuarios *23 de marzo: ¿Tienes protección? (2º lugar de los concursos de marzo con ) *23 de marzo: Middle Park Este (CW) (2º lugar en los concursos de marzo con ) Historias Tengo en mente una historia llamada Grand Theft Auto: Vice Racers, la cual basará su argumento en las carreras callejeras de Vice City y protagonizada por personajes creados por mí, pero también tendrán su aparición personajes como BJ Smith, Tommy Vercetti, Dan Sucho y algunos otros a los cuales les pienso dar la importancia que jamas tuvieron en ningún juego. Actualmente estoy haciendo el borrador, ya que será una historia larga, con muchos giros argumentales y un final inesperado. A pesar de que la trama se basará en la venganza y en las carreras, también habrá momentos de acción y tiroteos. Para el 31 de enero estará lista, pero iré dejando pistas en su página correspondiente. Plantillas creadas *Plantilla:Puentes Categoría:Usuario:Star Falco